redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Redwall: Users War Characters
CURRENTY, I NEED HARES! LOTS OF WOT-WOT GUYS! ANYONE WHO CAN STILL MAKE MORE CHARACTERS PLEASE CONTRIBUTE SUCH! Yes, I got the idea from Hollyfire53. You get full credit, Holly! Anyway, this is NOT an RPG, LordTBT, so don't delete it! You can have up to three characters. Place your character in a comment with this profile form: Name: Full name, followed by nickname(s). Appearance: Be VERY specific on what your character will look like. Weapons: Be specific if there's something specific about the weapons. No extreme amount, please. Clothing: DUH! Personality: For example, ruthless, kind, prone to Bloodwrath, ect. Preferred Death: Not everyone will survive in the end... Brief History: DUH! Don't be too long, and if it's too long to tell anyway, give me a link. Characters Thornclaw Braveheart Name: Thornclaw Braveheart, Thorn Appearance: Dark brown fur, random scars on arms and paws, think rudder-ish tail. Weapons: Immensely large Zweihander, assorted knives/daggers, longbow, steel gauntlet with cross swords emblem on wrist Clothing: Metal-plated jerkin, camoflagued cloak, crossed chest belts holding Zweihander/longbow/knives/daggers, waist belt holding thick pants up. Personality: Courageous, experienced, and incredibly agile (For example, able to twirl humongous Zweihander with one paw). Preferred Death: Old age. Brief History: Born into clan of bandits, then exiled for being fair, and found way to Salamandastron. There he killed the ferret warlord Dirz the Maul with his mentor hare's Zweihander, after that hare had died. Then travelled to Redwall and defeated the invading fox Yamagg Alik. Then gathered immense army to defeat the hordes of wildcat Emperor Kardag Svilatz. After nearly dying in the attempt, Thornclaw killed Kardag and left Redwall to wander about with a score of highly-trained stoats, the Rangers. For some reason, he's immune to wolfsbane! Hollyfire Thornblade Name: Hollyfire Thornblade (prefers Holly) Appearance: Squirrel; tan-colored fur and blue eyes Weapons: Sword (looks like Sword of Martin), and bows and arrows; arrows are black-fletched Clothing: Faded sky-blue tunic and brown sword-belt Personality: Friendly, but loyal and fierce to the point of recklessness; holds grudges. Best with a sword; gets sea-sick. Preferred Death: As a warrior, rescuing, or creatively dying Brief History: Lived with her family in a land called Kitalpha until the wildcat Alrescha destroyed it; traveled all of Mossflower seeking revenge on Alrescha. Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger Name: Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger Gender: Female Species: Squirrel Height: She's short Weight: Slender Appearance: Dark brown fur with reddish paws and throat, dark blue eyes with hazel flecks, her eyebrows slant upwards(like Arya's from Inheritance Cycle), a black scar that runs from the tip of her nose to her chin, built like a dancer, beautiful in a dangerous/sad way, is 14, but looks 16 Clothing: A blue tunic with green edging, black legging, a baldric, brown boots(like the ones Legolas wears) Weapons: A sling wrapped about her right wrist, a pouch of pointy stones at her waist, a hack dagger(See the picture of Pine by Mago on my user page to see what a hack dagger looks like.) Personality: She's fairly quiet, loyal to her friends, somewhat stern at times, rarely laughs, has a sarcastic sense of humor, loves to sing, smart, she'll help who she wants to in battle. Somewhat rash, doesn't wear armor, can't swim, hates fire and dark enclosed spaces. Very fast, has quick reflexes, flexible, is good at coming up with solutions to problems quickly. Brief History: Lived in a quiet bunch of trees with her parents and two older brothers for six seasons until they were killed by pine martens and a wildcat, took to wandering and learned much about stealth, the wild, and fighting. She searched for news of her family's killers and trailed them quietly for seasons, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She killed Esmeralda in a duel by slitting her throat with a poisoned blade and left Redwall, intent on starting a group of squirrels that would use stealth and traps rather than fight face-to-face. While at Redwall, she fell in love with one of Lady Amber's squirrels, but he was slain. Is leader of the Coneslingers. Death: If she died, I would prefer if she was stabbed in the stomach or ribs, or died saving another. Also, if she were in a battle, she would make use of all of her senses, use her hack dagger in both spinning, slashing and punching attacks, preferring to use stealth, and is very hard to defeat. Alois Bell Name: Alois Bell Appearance: First off hes a ferret and male. He has brown fur and a baige under-belly. Weapons: A sword (mostly for show, but can use it when needed. Hes an okay swordsman.) Clothing: Wears a black tunic, and red undershirt Personality: Always finds himself in trouble, just his bad sense of place and time. He has always helped others: giving directions around Mossflower, helping the injured. He also plays a stringed instrument (a violin) it was his fathers before his father died, hes become very talented in his playing and alwasys pleases a stranger with his playing. Preferred Death: Sticking up for whats right. Helping someone in need. Brief History: Born in the Northlands to his father: Wolfgang Bell and his mother: Ivonne Bell. Both his parents were good beasts and had a farm near the coast. When Alois was 12 seasons old his father gave him his old violin, which Alois took up immediatly and become an expert at the instrument. His mother then taught him how to take care of himself and others, some skills she taught were: cooking, medical care, survival skills. Then his father at 15 seasons gave him a sword that he had found on the beach, this too Alois became good at. When he was 16 seasons Aloi9s went to the coast to vent after having an argument with his father over his responcibilities, when he returned he found his father dead in the kitchen with a knife and many cuts one fatal cut to his jugular. His mother was badly beaten but alive... for the moment, she would die two sunsets later. Seeing what had happened to his family he ran away to Mossflower, where he met a family of squirrels: the father: Micheal the mother:Racheal and the son: Sebastian. Sebastian and he became great friends, they would adventure together and all that. He currently in Mossflower, helping whom ever he can and very rarely is ever violent, unless he feels he or someone else is threatened by another creature. Nightpaw Streamsplitter Name:Nightpaw (Nighty) Streamspliter Weapon(s)Double sided javlin strapped to back, 4 Throwing daggers, Sling,does tae kwon doe. Marking:Right paw is Black. History: Carried away from holt by mom when it was attacked, found out real dad was killed and sister captured,goes on quest. Personality:Funny,obnoxious,swift,strong,Loyal,Friendly,headstrong w/ elders, 14 seasons old. Rank:Assassin, sentry, or anything that has to do w/ stealth Clubfist the Pummeler Name: Clubfist the Pummeler Gender: Male Species: Wolverine Occupation: Bodyguard to villain of story. Weapons: Fists Personality: Not too bright. Easily angered Wallace Longblade species:Stoat Gender:Male Weapons:Two chinese hook swords in side sheat, a five-and-a-half foot claymore(like William Wallace's from the movie Braveheart)behind back, one hidden blade(the length of Altair's, but on his right arm), a 6-foot staff and two daggers an multiple throwing implements(includes:Stilettos, shurikens, and needles)in vambraces(where the hidden blade is and the other one)a katana behind back and a bolas.(and this is not an extreme amount of weapons, I have studied on myself that they are all able to be carried on one person) clothes:a loose, white shirt over a longsleeved chain mail shirt. Description:a tall, lean, teenaged stoat whose father had passed his claymore on to him, he has emerald green eyes and reddish colored fur, he is Scottish. Raimish Name:Ramish Gender:Male Species:Raccoon weapons:a large brutal battle axe, a five-and-a-half foot claymore(like Wallace's)a small pick axe weapon made for puncturing helmets, a large barbed spear and four dirks, and a large, round, wooden sheild with a steel hump in the middle clothes:a kilt, and a grayish-blue short-sleeved shirt description:a averaged height, heavy-set raccoon who is Wallace's best friend, he has dark chocolate brown eyes, fiery red fur (very unusual for one of his species), and a big, bushy unkempt beard, he is a very large and muscular creature with a thick Scottish accent, he is also very capable of throwing large rocks, but has very bad aim. Allegiance:he is good, like Wallace Jadefang Name: Jadefang Species: Fox Gender: Female Appearance: Mottled silver fur (kind of like a Marlfox, but I'm not one), one slightly larger razor-sharp green fang, amber eyes, and has pointy claws. *Wears a dark blue cloak, ,crimson tunic, a black leather belt with a small pouch of herbs, poisoned daggers, and a club-like bone attached to the belt. Personality: Gentle, quiet, loyal, plus sarcastic and humorous at times and extremly cunning Weapon: poisoned daggers, club-like bone Brief History: Mysterious, once part of a evil vermin horde but killed her master (hence obtaining the bone-club weapon) after finding out about his terrible secrets and plans to kill Jadefang Death: ...I'd rather not die; but if I do, then please make it a heroic one... Backround: An important supporting character Rank: Healer Joseph the Weasel Species:weasel Appearance:Tall, skinny brown furred weasel, wears a yellow tunic and black beret, has a small moustache, as of chapter four he will be 20 seasons old, (20 years) Personality:good at heart weaknesses:not very strong, easily saddened by death of anyone, even enemies Strengths: very quick and agile, master rapier fencer, can wield many weapons, How character would react in battle:protect allies at all cost, try to wound the enemy rather then killing him, but will kill him if needed too General personality: Kind, very witty, speaks in a french accent "like zis" (as of chapter four) Weapons:swords, cutlasses, javilins, spears, and pikes Brief history: wanted to attack Redwall for moroonding his reletives in Pearls of Lutra, after his friend Timsought killed a mouse thier, he realised revenge wasn't the answer, and switched sides to a group of good mercenaries peferable death: in battle deffending his allies, giving his life for the ones he loves what they are rank: good mercinary/normal soldier Anything else I should know: he is good, not evil, he wants to protect the innocent. Armin Blanco Name: Armin Blanco Gender: Male Species: Ermine Weapon/s: Twin stilletos, Rapier, Stolen claymore, stolen Yari spear Personality: Calm and unpredictable. Not a big talker, but not completely silent. Uses everything that he can to his advantage (environments, creatures that he knows well, etc) Appearance: Tall and slender. Has a black line of fur going down from the top of his head down his back. Eye color: Blue-gray Other things: Speaks with a Spanish accent. Darksoul Name: Darksoul Appearance: Long black hair. female has a scar on her right cheek Weapons: Bow Clothing: Long black dress Personality: No pity has a need to kill anything in her way Preferred Death: Surprise me Brief History: Her father took her way from her mother at a very young age. Has a absive mate. King Shiraz Zinfandel Vikram Name: Shiraz Zinfandel Vikram (also known as The Wild Bolt) Species: Pine Marten Gender: Male Appearance: Dark brown fur with a lighter brown throat, hypnotic eyes like Ublaz, lightning-shaped scar over one eye. Wears a silver crown, black cloak and robes Personality: Cruel, ambitious, sly, fierce, can rarely get into the Bloodwrath Weapon: Halberd, hypnotic eyes, any weapon that comes in hand Brief History: Once a corsair of the Western seas until he rediscovered the lost island of Sampetra; temporarily ruled there as a tyrant king before sailing to other, better lands, and ended up close to Redwall Abbey/etc. and plans to rule there Death: Killed in a harsh duel Backround: Major Villain Rank: Tyrant King Midnight Seaflow Name: Midnight Seaflow Gender: Female Species: Sea otter Appearance: Light brown fur (becomes normal otter-color when wet) with long black stripe down her back, getting wider so she has black arms, legs, and paws. Also has scars down her face, like long claw marks on each cheek. Has glinting green eyes and has three white spots above each eye. Weapons: Has a huge sword that was given to her father by a Salamandastron hare and passed down to her; sword blade is painted white on one side, painted black on the other, with a crosshilt that has a sapphire set in it. Navy grip. Clothing: Green tunic with a brown leather belt; has a blue cloak Personality: Kind but unforgiving; holds grudges, but can get along with virtually anybody. Is a bit of a "racist"- won't associate with anyone of the "vermin" species, including Thornclaw. A little stingy when she has only one or two of something, but will lend a hand to anyone in need (unless they're "vermin") Preferred Death: Surprise me :) Brief History: With her irrational fear of vermin, Midnight fled her Holt because she never felt she belonged, and is now a bit of a wanderer. She travels to Redwall Abbey, where she learns that her parents were evil traitors, and, never forgiving either of them, although her mother became good in the end, she feels that she has to live up to their legacy. Snowpaw Keeneblade the Wild Name: Snowpaw Dawn Rhena Keeneblade|Nicknames; Snow, Snowy, Snowpaw, Dawn Appearance: She has reddish-brown fur, lighter than most squirrels, and an unusually large tail. Her left paw is white. Also, there is a scar on her left leg, where somebeast once pinned her to a tree with a spear. Weapons: A throwing knife with a plain brown wooden handle, and a sling, pretty simple, just gray fabric. She took it off a weasel that wouldn't be wanting it anymore. She also carries a dirk, of fairly standard shape and weight, but the blade is made of some metal that is many colors, most resembling mother of pearl, and it is extremely difficult to break. Clothing: A sky blue dress that falls a little below her knees, belted at the middle with a black belt. Also, a red beret with a feather stuck in it. Personality: She is highly sarcastic, unless she is feeling sad or thoughtful, or it's a time to be really serious (like, oh no, oh no, we're all gonna die!). If a person gets to know her, she can be pretty nice, but it takes a lot to earn her trust. She has a fairly one-sided opinion about vermin species (stoats, weasels, rats, ect.) fun with that!, but it one of them proves his or herself to be trustworthy she'll accept them. She's scared of water and has phases where she's afraid of hights. Preferred Death: Either going down with enemies on all sides, fighting to the last, or gets killed because she won't betray her friends. Either way, make it really dramatic, so you really hate the villain and want him to die a horrible, painful, messy death. Brief History: Her family got killed when she was an infant, but she managed to escape. She ran off and fell down a waterfall, the experience leaving her slightly forgetful, also accounting for her fear of water and hights. Afterwards, she became a wandering warrior. Doom Name: Doom Appearance: Big with a nasty scar going down the left side of his face. Weapons: A jagged sword Clothing: A dark colored cape Personality: Has no pity at all is plain mean to his mate Darksoul! Preferred Death: um you can have Darksoul kill him Brief History: nobody knows where he came from. Makura Name:Makura(Mak) Appearence:White ferret but has a black streak at the end of my tail Gender:Male Personality:Calm, listens more then talks,Brave,doesn't make friends easily but when he does he is most loyal,his grandpa used to say"He would take on a million creatures alone before giving up!" species:White Ferret Weapons:Longbow,two daggers,saber,Broadsword Rank: wanderer Brief history:Used to belong to a vermin band but left because he was the only white ferret and the evil was not meant for him,hence a wanderer. Side:Good clothes:white tunic Skalarana Name: Skalarana Appearance: Pure white female Searat.Very very very very very very pretty (Thornclaw's Note: I don't think so) with long eyelashes and blue eyes Weapons: Twin swords Clothing: Blue dress with purple lining Personality: Lives and dies to fight. Is very sassy Preferred Death: Can she die at the end by someone family that she killed! Brief History: She wasn't born a searat. Calund Watrox Name:Calund Watrox Species:Ferret Gender:Male Weapons:two sabers Marks:Left hind paw is black,Eye patch on right eye History:He is obsessed with trying to kill Nightpaw, who put out his eye. Theles Deathdefy Theles Deathdefy (nicknames:Defy((Her first name is pronounced Tell-us)) Appearance: An average sized but vicious wildcat, she has pitch black fur, big, piercing, luminescent green eyes that are said to pierce a creature's very soul(really hypnosis), she has sharp long claws and a hypnotizing stare, . Weapons: she wields a bladed chain(like the Dark Princes in Prince of Persia:the two thrones I think)and a barbed sword, plus a small poisoned dagger hidden in the hilt of each. Clothing: two silver and gold earrings in each ear, a tattered, weather-stained, bleached dark green tunic(though since it is sun bleached so it more like a dull light green) and a dirty white(more brown now)bandanna with slits for her ears. Personality: she is a ruthless corsair captain(if you don't need her for the Ferderation, tehn could she just be some random captain?)she often enforces her laws with her chain-whip, she is prone to getting into rages like Bloodwrath, but not quite. Preferred Death: umm, since you saidthat your goal is to have every hero kill a villain you could have a hero kill her. Brief History: inherited her ship frigate, the Death-bearer from her father, and had given herself a large reputation, including her reputation for defying death, thus her last name and nickname, not much else is known. Ragcoat name: Ragcoat species: weasel gender:male Weapons: cutlass, poison knife, a needle (coated with the most lethal poison out there) Marks: none, he's rather clean Clothing: a gallant gentlebeast's suit History: noted tobe one of the most wickedest of corsairs, once he was part of a cultured non evil vermin country in the Land of Ice and Snow, only he was brown furred not white like the others, at first he was not cruel, but when his wife and children were murdered by a corsair, and he was forced to watched as they died slowly before his eyes, his compassion was shattered, and he became a monster, then, in a ballroom, he invited all of his friends to come, where he later slaughtered them all. anything else: he is still a rather gentle beast in manners, but in battle he will kill as gruesomely as possible. Kira Swiftclaw Name: (I suppose I ought to change it, hmm, since Holly Thornblade won't work... uh...) Kira Swiftclaw Gender: Female Species: Wildcat Appearance: Black fur with a gold stripe running from the end of her muzzle, between her eyes, between her ears, and to the end of her tail. Has red eyes and gold paws (have a picture for you). Weapons: Wickedly sharp claws & teeth, her guards, and a spear that she carries between her teeth (not shown in picture). Also has a poison-tipped spike on the end of her tail. Clothing: Wears a gold cloak and an aqua necklace with a claw on it. Has her poison-spike, and sometimes wears crimson dresses. (no clothing in the picture to show you her luvverly stripe) Only wears black, gold, or crimson. Personality: Evil and ruthless, as well as cunning. She is careful to make sure that she is never alone, since she isn't a very strong fighter, and always has at least a half-score of guards with her. She is grumpy and unpredictable, however she is smart enough to know that an alliance with one of the goodies (then betraying and killing them) is very smart. Cautious but merciless, and hates slavery, preferring torturing and killing outright than having servants. Is terrified of an uprising against her, since she knows she couldn't fight. A coward at heart. Also amazing at persuading beasts to join her cause. Preferred death: Well, what would be great was if she tried to have an alliance with a main goodie, then tried to kill that goodie, but s/he was waiting for the betrayal and killed Kira instead, but whatever you'd like :) If you wanna use her for your goal, then go ahead. Brief History: Tortured by her warlord father and warlady mother, Kira grew up with hate and anger, later killing her family and moving to Mossflower, where she never tried to conquer anything, but only to work towards her only goal- if she sees a family, she kills the parents, leaving a lot of orphans. Became an ally with Razak Mekag, a great warlord, then took over his empire, making herself a great Queen, before she started roaming again to kill parents. One thing about Kira- Once she's in her fortress, she can't be attacked/killed, because the walls are too high to climb, and she has scores of sentries patrolling at a time (so the goodie can't kill her in her own fortress). She's also pretty polite to new recruits, but once they've been around with her for a while, she shows her true colors to them. Moon Blayde Name:Moon Blayde(Nickname:Moon's Dark Side) Weapon:Twin Poison-Tipped Longswords (Twin Sword's Nicknames:Half Moon,Wolf's Howl.Respectively.) Species:Unknown,He Covers Himself In Armor.(Presumably Wolf) Allegiance:His Army. Enemys:Anything That Attacks Him,Redwall Abby(Cause Unknown) Gender:Male. Advantages:Very Strong,Hevily Armord,Ect. Disadvantages:Fears:Spiders,Falling,Hights.(My Own Fears) Loves:Dayrk Blayde (Wife). Offspring:Moutayn Blayde(Daughter),Meayt Blayde(Son). Clothing:Normaly Heavy Armor,When With His Family(AKA:In Private):Vaires,Usually Orange And Red Tunic(With Belt). Preferred Death: Doubted. He survived the near destruction of his army. Corbus Quick-blade Name: Corbus Quick-blade Appearance: patch over left eye, brown fur, slightly small Weapons: Scimitar, Dagger Clothing: Steel Cuirass(Covers chest only), buckler Personality: Kind, great swords-beast, can be scary at times Preferred Death: died in a storm while at sea Brief History: User blog:Lordsunflash/Corbus Quick-blade Ingot Sarbender Name: Ingot Sarbender. Appearance: A sturdily-built otter. Is average otter height, but is very well-muscled. His face is rough and has many small scars, which aren't very noticeable. He also has a somewhat prominent brow, most always leaving his eyes shadowed. Weapons: 2 thick daggers in sheaths, and a stiletto which is also sheathed. he wears two specially-made swords strapped across his back. They look somewhat like hook swords as shown by the diagram below v . The blades are short and thick. __________________ |-----| | |_____|-----------|______| Clothing: Wears a drab green tunic with chain mail tunic over this mail on this garment is made of bigger rings than normal; good against slashes but useless against blade tips or smaller weapons which may fit through the mail. In addition to this, he wears a tough leather belt around his waist which holds a hammer by a lanyard. He also puts light plate armor on chest and legs possible before battle. Personality: Generally has serious mindset. Friendly and likeable. Is swift and solid with words, much like his fighting style. Preferred death: He dreams of going down fighting in a bloody death. Brief history: Is a blacksmith hailing from the tribe of Lutra, though he himself was not actually born a member of the tribe. He was taught blacksmithing at the hands of one of the lords of Salamandastron and continued to perfect the art on his own. He lived for some time near the coast of Salamandastron and then took up traveling. Sergeant Sedgwick Ceader Appearance: White fur Weapons: Lance, bow Clothing: Blue regimental uniform Personality: navigator like his father, brave,sneaky. Preferred Death: Battle Brief History: Son of Jak Ceader and father of Meran and Eliria Ceader. on a side note he will be featured in The Tale of Tabun's later chapters Isel Species: Hare Appearance: Has silver colored fur and black eyes. Weapons: Sgian Dhu, Sling Clothing: Wears a headband and a long sleeved copper colored tunic. Personality: He is very calm and likes to help younger creatures (Not Dibbun young, but like teenage seasons). Preferred Death: Anything you want it to be Brief History: Isel is a borderer who joined Buckayoo's band of hares when he was young. He looks up to the highland hare and is very loyal to him. His mate is a female hare named Aggie. Lieutenant Turphin Bellscut Species: Hare Gender: Male Appearance: Small, but quick and nimble. Creamy brown fur. One ear is dark brown. Weapons: Two daggers and a sling. Clothing: A light brown tunic with a black belt. Wears a woven bracelet on his left paw. Personality: A little bit cheeky but brave. Preferred death: Anything. Whatever fits with your plot. Brief history: Was orphaned when his parents were killed by some roaming vermin in Mossflower. Was found by the Long Patrol and brought up by them. Bluestripe the Wild Species: Badger Gender: Male Appearance: Huge, scar covered, tattooed badger with a blue stripe Personality: Loyal to allies. Weapons: Greatsword, sledgehammer, ball & chain. 1 History: Born in Mossflower Woods. One day, while out with his mother, he was kidnapped and his mother slain. He becomes a slave of the tyrant wildcat Panthera Longclaws and escapes with help from Guosim. Rank: Badger Lord Anything else: Has bad Bloodwrath. Lash Scarface Species:Rat Gender:Male Appearance:Large pure white rat with pink, almost red, eyes. Weapons:Very long whip which he is very skilled at. Double-bladed sword for close combat which he rarely uses because no one can get close enough to him before he has killed them with his whip, small blue-bladed dagger with purple hilt stone he's very accurate with it. Clothing:Off-white silver threaded tunic, deep purple cloak trimmed with gold, silver belt studded with gems in which he has a small blue-bladed dagger with a purple hilt stone. Personality:Usually quiet especially when fighting, greedy but never shows it, likes having a lot of slaves to wait on him, likes pretty things (gems, gold, statues, pretty ratmaids, has a soft side for pretty maids and won't be cruel to them etc. Preferred death:His death will be in Ben of Fairwick. In this story I'd like him to just disappear someday or something like that Brief history:Lived in Green Forest when young, his father was the cheiftan of a tribe of rat Marauders, he had two brothers who were bullies. He was his mother's favorite because he would try to protect her when his father was being abusive. His father hated him because he was a runt. His mother died of sickness and he ran away aboard a searat vessel. Was shipwerecked on a deserted isle. Singlepawed, he captured a corsair ship that stopped by the island to get supplies, by ambush, killed their captain and took over. Sailed to the isle of Mourn. Joined the horde of the ruler of Silvengaard. Rose in power, through treachery, to become ruler of the fortress of Silvengaard (from Ben of Fairwick) where he ruled with an iron paw. Minor Characters Thornclaw's Rangers Crowley: Second-in-command, always wears muddy tunic that helps him camoflague, expert with the sword, but not as good as Thorn, of course! Halt: Senior Ranger, third-in-command, best archer in the group. Will: A newer Ranger, an orphan, and Halt's adopted son. Horace: Also a new Ranger, expert with his broadsword, and Will's best friend. Gilan: Senior Ranger, Halt's best friend. Keren: Senior Ranger, very formal, but pretty cruel. Nethless, he won't betray anybody *winks at anybody who reads Ranger's Apprentice*. Syron's nephew and Orman's cousin. Ferris: Halt's twin brother, also cruel, but very loyal. Used to rule a small woodlander kingdom in the south. Sean: Ranger cook, Ferris' son, and Halt's nephew. Semi-overweight, and always refers to Thornclaw as "Captain" and Crowley as "Lieutenant", their official titles. Meralon: Not very bright, and always looking to Thorn or Crowley for ideas. Still, he's a good archer, but with the knife, he's prone to miss a target. Orman: Ranger quartermaster, in charge of the provisions. Not much of a fighter, but can kill if he has to. Syron's son and Keren's cousin. Erak: Senior Ranger. Only Ranger to also wield a battleaxe. Former corsair, and has a slight argument (over a missing tray of scones) with the Long Patrol cooks. Syron: The oldest Ranger, right above Thornclaw. Orman's father and Keren's uncle. Not the expert archer he used to be, but still very good. He's a senior Ranger, too. Berrigan: Former jester, very comedic, and has a missing leg, so he's not as fast as he used to be (which was very fast). Formerly a scout of the Rangers. Svengal: Erak's former bosun, an ex-corsair. Has a grudge against ferrets. Ragnak: Erak's former quartermaster, and a berserker. Only Ranger to have a shield. Malcolm: Senior Ranger, very superstitious, and when interrogating superstitious prisoners, he takes on the guise of "Malkallam the Sorcerer" and uses special effects to make the prisoner talk. MacHaddish: Northlander with a Scottish accent, Malcolm's best friend and also very superstitious. Once a former Ranger prisoner who took to their way of life. Now incredibly loyal. Rodney: Average Ranger, only one to also have a spear. Arald: Average Ranger. Gundar: Former helmsbeast of Erak's crew, a berserk like Ragnak, and once grabbed Erak's axe and threw it at a wolverine to kill him, then was punched by Erak because he thought the axe was broken (it wasn't). Doom's Sampetra Army Name: Blackface Appearance: White rat with a black face, and green eyes Weapons: Daggers Allegiance: Doom Skalarana's Corsair Crew Name: Bounder Appearance: Black female weasel. Weapons: A broadsword Allegiance: Skalarana Darksoul's Corsair Crew Name: Bloodtail Appearance: Male fox Weapons: Sword Allegiance: Darksoul Joseph and Wallace's Morangard Army Baller Von Vincerable: Wields a javelin. A rather cheeky blighter and a complete glutton, like all hares. The best tracker in the army, and very serious in a fight. Bluestripe II's Long Patrol Corbus and Makura's Good Vermin Army Alliances Thornclaw Braveheart Allies: Redwall Abbey, Salamandastron, Wallace Longblade, Joseph the Weasel, Raimish, Nightpaw Streamsplitter Neutral: Snoowpaw Keeneblade Enemies: Lord Vulpuz, Shiraz Vikram, Marzz Flareblade, Armin Blanco Hollyfire Thornblade Allies: Pinedance Coneslinger, Gilan the Ranger, Raimish Neutral: Marzz Flareblade Enemies: Lord Vulpuz, Shiraz Vikram, Armin Blanco Category:Blog posts